BURN
by Hitess
Summary: Jessica Foster is moving to 220 Baker street in London. She knows nothing of her birth, and according to the law, she shouldn't even exist. When she meets John Watson, the man in the flat across the street, and the "consulting detective", Sherlock Holmes, she knows she has to tell him her case. And Sherlock soon learns that there may be some cases that he can't solve...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one:

Jessica

_ Splash! _Another cab passed me, splashing water from the gutter onto my boots. I stood there, in the cold London rain, looking down into the gutter, and letting more cabs pass me. I wasn't even bothering to try and catch those anymore. A man was soon, to my surprise, walking down the lonely street in my direction.

_Maybe he can catch a cab?_ I hoped. I pulled my suitcase up next to me and waited against a street lamp.

"Trying to catch a cab?" the man asked as he waved one down.

"I've been trying to do that all day!" I exclaimed as I closed my umbrella, and put my suitcase in the trunk.

He handed the cab driver thirteen pounds, and looked back at me. "You have to hold your hand in a certain way." He told me as I did the same.

"Good to know."

"New to London?"

"Yep."

Neither of us talked much after that, well, until we both go out on Baker Street.

"So," The man said as I pulled my suitcase out of the trunk. "Where are you staying?"

"220 Baker Street." I replied pointing across the street.

"I guess I'll be seeing a lot of you then. I live in that flat."

I followed his finger to the flat behind us: 221B.

"I should probably know your name then."

"Dr. John Watson." He told me sticking out his hand.

"Jessica Foster." I said shaking it.

Suddenly a man stepped out of his flat. "John! I got it!"

"And that is my flat mate." He said as the smile faded from his face. "Sherlock."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two:

John

It was one of those days when I wasn't eager to see Sherlock, and of course he had to come at the worst possible moment of that day. I, of course, politely introduced Sherlock to Jessica anyway, trying to prevent him from doing any of his freaky deductions. To my surprise, he wasn't right when he finally did try.

"So your in a hurry to somewhere."

"Nope."

"Well—Wait, your not?"

"No."

"But—"

"I was stuck in the rain for quite a while." She explained. From her expression, however, she didn't seem like this was weird at all, if fact, it seemed like it was _normal_ to her. "Anyway, I'll see you around I guess." She said turning away.

"But she was holding an umbrella, _and_ she was wet! Plus her watch was fogged up, so she was obviously looking at it a ton and—" Sherlock complained to me as we walked into our flat.

"Not everyone that looks at their watch is in a hurry. Maybe she was just bored or something." I said trying my best to not show my irritation, but annoy him all the same. But it didn't work. It never did.

"You like her." He decided. "Or at least I think." It was the first time I had seen him unsure about anything since we'd been in Baskerville. I decided to take this as a victory.

"Maybe I do, maybe I don't." I told him as I pulled out my laptop.

"You do." He said certainly.

_Why do I always do that to myself?_

I typed up a new post on my blog, Sherlock was not pleased.

Today I met this girl (shut up Harry) who's moving in across the street. The best part is that she tricked Sherlock. Looks like I have a test for him (evil smile).

As I said, he was not pleased.

Sherlock Holmes: She did not trick me! Take this down!

John Watson: Yes she did, and why are you telling me to take this down through comments, your right next to me.

Sherlock Holmes: We're out of pineapples.

John Watson: You don't like pineapples.

Sherlock Holmes: I do now.

Harry Watson: LOL you guys. And… SEND ME A PIC!

John Watson: Please stop with the LOL, it bugs me. And no, I will not send you a picture (notice how I didn't say "pic").

Harry Watson: :(

Harry Watson *comment deleted*

John Watson: No one needs to know that.

It was not a great blogging day for me.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Jessica

I looked down at my suitcase one last time. It was weird to be settling down, I had basically been living in that suitcase all my life. But now was the time to live a normal life, well, as normal as mine can get. Once I had looked up from my suitcase, I found myself looking out the window. I was curious about my new neighbors, and I decided to finally, look them up. I know it's a little weird, but there was something different about them, and I wanted to know who they were. Anyway, what could be that bad about it? The worst would probably be that I'd find nothing anyway. So, I opened up my laptop, and first searched "John Watson".

There were a lot of results. Evidently it wasn't an uncommon name. I decided to start with the first link, a blog. I looked over to the side where there was a picture of the person who it belonged to. It was definitely John's. I looked at "about me" by the picture. As it turned out, he was a doctor who had recently come back from Afghanistan. I scrolled through the post, most of them being cases. Sherlock was a detective. I was in luck.

The next morning I planned to go across the street with my case. But before I left, I checked out his website. My case was slightly unusual, so I wanted to make sure he'd take it. I have to admit that I was impressed with what I found. In fact, I left the house without even figuring out if he would possibly take my case or not.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

John

The next morning Sherlock and I were talking about Jessica. For some reason, Sherlock seemed eager to see her again. Something was going on.

"I'd say she was at a beach last." He told me.

"Why?"

"God, John, you're an idiot," He pointed to his hair. "The flower! It was from Mexico! She had a tan too, and she doesn't seem like the tanning salon type."

"And your point is,"

"People don't just go from Mexico, to London. Do you know how big of a change that is?"

"And this matters because…"

"Isn't it obvious?" He asked, as usual.

_No,_ I thought, deciding it was better to not say it.

"She's hiding something from us."

"Surprised it took you that long." A voice said behind us.

"How long have you been there?" I asked feeling slightly embarrassed. Jessica was standing there. Her hair was in a loose braid, and she seemed dressed a little more appropriately for London than she had the day before.

"Probably the past…" She looked down at her watch. "Thirty minutes? I lost track after finishing a cup of tea that Mrs. Hudson brought me." I found it hard to tell whether she was just teasing, or if she had really been there that long. I hoped not.

"What do you need?" I asked after a long silence. She looked down at the ground, and seemed to argue with herself for a second, and then looked up, sighed, and said something that I'm sure Sherlock had been waiting to hear for the past three days.

"I have a case."


End file.
